Circuit boards are typically equipped with heat exchange systems for cooling integrated circuits mounted on such boards. For example, a motherboard often employs such a heat exchange system for the purpose of cooling various related components [e.g. a central processing unit (CPU), memory circuits, north/southbridge circuits, graphics processor, etc.]. To date, system designs exhibit many changes over time in the form of modifications to motherboard/chipset design, over/under-clocking schemes, etc. This, in turn, has required designers to continuously customize heat exchange systems to accommodate such variations.
Such customization has, in turn, substantially hindered any possibility for standardization of heat exchange system design. There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other issues associated with the prior art.